banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exiled Bloodline
A powerful ruler or otherworldly being cast your family out of their homeland and condemned your ancestors to a life of exile. You get the sense that you never fit in no matter where you go and are constantly on the run. Your magic draws strength from this sense of desperation to grant you the ability to escape those who hunt you and consign them to the same fate. You long for others to experience the pain and loneliness of being an exile. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a spell with a range of personal, your resolve hardens, granting you a morale bonus on Will saves equal to the spell’s level for 1d4 rounds. Abilities Touch of the Shunned (Sp) At 1st level, you can make a melee touch attack as a standard action to temporarily sever the target’s bonds of friendship. On a successful hit, the target gains immunity to spells and effects that target allies. Furthermore, it must succeed on a Will save to be affected by any conjuration (healing) spells cast upon it. These effects last for 1 minute per Mage level. The target receives a Will save to negate both of these effects. The save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Otherworldly Alliances (Su) At 3rd level and every four levels thereafter, you gain a +1 insight bonus to AC against outsiders and on saving throws made to resist spells and effects created by outsiders. Isolate (Sp) At 9th level, you point your finger and fire an invisible ray at any target within 60 feet. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack to hit. If you hit, the subject is invisible to all creatures except for you and your allies. This effect functions as the greater invisibility spell. In addition, the creature is affected by silence (as the spell), though the effect does not extend beyond the target. While the target is aware of the silence effect, it is generally unaware that it is invisible to other creatures. These effects last for 1 round per Mage level. A successful Will save negates these effects. The DC of this save is 10 + 1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. You can use this ability once per day at 9th level. At 17th level you can use this ability twice per day, and at 20th, three times per day. Exile (Sp) At 15th level, once per day, you can force an extraplanar creature out of your home plane or force a creature from your home plane to return to its birthplace. Otherwise, this ability functions as banishment. This effect uses your Mage level as the caster level. At 20th level, you can use this ability twice per day. Stay Put (Ex) At 20th level, you gain spell resistance equal to your Mage level + 5. You gain immunity to enchantment (compulsion) spells, as well as spells and effects that displace you from your current location and attempt to move you to another location. These spells include, but are not limited to banishment, imprisonment and maze. You are also immune to bull rush, drag and reposition maneuvers. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited